mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 1-14
Stage 1-14 is a story stage of Chapter 1: Final Program. Script Expand for script. *On the day the show aired, I sat before the TV and watched the final episode in silence. *The show the station aired was a little edited down, but this was the best I had to offer. *Dad, can you see it? It's the first time I planned a show all on my own. *Though I cannot completely walk out of your shadow, I've finally found my own direction. *Even if MC Company ends here, I will carry on with my dream of being a producer. *I will make more shows that more people will like. Someday, Miracle Finder will come back. *Dad, bless me. *The next day. MC Company. *The ratings report for the last episode came out, only 0.1 point higher than before. *'Anna': MC, don't be sad! In that time slot, with no promotion, it's already a miracle to rise 0.1. *'MC': Yeah, rest easy, Anna. I'll be fine. *'MC': To the whole crew of MC Company: thank you all. *I bowed deeply to the whole office. *'MC': Thank you for accompanying me in bringing Miracle Finder to its final conclusion. *Then, Kiki interrupted me. *'Kiki': Wait! Boss! I think... that conclusion wasn't so final after all! *'MC': What? *'Kiki': A miracle happened! *She rushed to me with her laptop. *The last episode of Miracle Finder, "Read Your Heart," is trending in the Top 10. *And higher than that on the list is 'Miracle Professor Lucien'. *It ranked 3rd, only lower than "I'm the Spot on Kiro's Face" and "The Spot on Kiro's Face Is Gone". *The unabridged show got uploaded all over the internet. Everyone is talking about it now. *'Netizen A': Finally hitting their stride on the final episode?! I'm starting to believe in this mind reading thing! *'Netizen B': Is this the Miracle Finder I watched when I was a kid?... Share it! Don't let it end... *'Netizen C': Lucien, 26, owns his own research center and is a professor at Loveland University... Is he a human? *'Netizen C': Published 5 papers in the journal Science, won 3 international science rewards. He himself is superhuman! *'Netizen D': @Netizen C So his students are older than him? I should've gone to this university! *'Kiki': And, Kiro shared our show 'accidentically'. It's since been deleted, but there are screenshots everywhere. *'Kiki': Look, Kiro posted a comment-- "This episode was awesome." Is Kiro watching our show?! *'Anna': Gosh... Is this real? Are we going to take off? *I felt my eyes start to water. *'MC': This is amazing. *I put down my laptop and packed up my stuff. *'Anna': MC, where are you going? *'MC': LFG! Wait for my good news. *I looked back at my colleagues firmly. *'MC': Wish me luck. *A helicopter over Loveland City. *The last show of Miracle Finder was paused on Victor's phone at Lucien's concluding remarks. *His expression was grim. He rewound the video and watched the speech again. *Rushing to the offices of LFG, I felt a sudden unease for some reason. *Something big is gonna happen. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 1: Final Program